Jealous
by Longbourn22
Summary: A prompt from greengirl82! Hotch is jealous because Emily and Morgan are getting very close. Is he going to sit back and watch them or is he going to take some action?


A prompt given by Greengirl82…Hotch is jealous seeing Emily and Morgan being close. Will he do something or sit back and suffer?

A great big enormous hug and thank you to my wonderful beta, HGRHfan35! You are a saint!

Disclaimer: I don't own the series Criminal Minds or its characters!

.

Enjoy!

.

Jealous

.

"So, are they or are they not?" JJ asked Garcia. They were in the break room getting a cup of coffee each.

Garcia slumped into a chair, "I don't know. All I know is that he is staying at her place. And…and they look very cozy together."

JJ watched her friend, "Pen, I thought he was staying at your pad?"

Shaking her head dejectedly and said, "Up until Kevin put his foot down. He caught me drooling."

JJ smiled sympathetically, "Yeah, that will put a damper on things. But doesn't he know you and Derek are not going to do anything? Derek knows and respects your relationship with Kevin."

"I know. But he is being a typical male being threatened by the presence of another male…so National Geographic!" She let a grin out.

JJ giggled, "Uh huh, I know who will win."

Garcia whipped her head towards JJ, "Just because my Kevin is on the nerdy side and not very physically fit like Derek's six-pack, perfect abs and oh my…oh my…I told myself to not compare them and I'm doing it!"

"Pen! It's okay. It's a natural thing. You love Kevin, just tell yourself that."

Garcia nodded her head and mumbled to herself, assuring her love for her boyfriend repeatedly. Until she saw _them_ walked into the unit.

"Oh my! He's wearing my favorite button-up shirt. Dark Chocolate. It's like chocolate icing on chocolate fudge."

JJ saw them as well, Morgan and Emily were laughing about something but something caught her eye to her right. She was startled when she watched his expression.

It was Hotch. He looked furious, especially when Morgan leaned in and straightened Emily's shirt collar.

It was then that she knew about Hotch. The man was jealous. He was smitten with Emily and jealous of hers and Morgan's close relationship. _I wonder if he knew of their living arrangement. If he doesn't, I sure as heck not going to be the one to tell him! I'd like to live to see Henry graduate from college!_

…

To say Hotch was smoldering was an understatement. He felt bad for Emily; she deserved someone better. He had thought that Morgan would be the one to make her happy. It had pained him to watch them together but Emily's happiness was all that it mattered to him. Her past ordeal with Ian Doyle had affected him more than he would admit. He remembered going back to the hospital after he and the team had left upon hearing the awful news. He was in the recovery room after her surgery, he remembered how he wanted to gather her into his arms but couldn't as she was hooked up to every machine imaginable, tubes everywhere. He felt her pain then. He remembered his own pain courtesy of George Foyet. Her recovery was going to be long as her wounds were deeper than his. Particularly in her abdomen where Doyle drove the make-shift wooden stake into her.

He stood there watching her until a nurse came back in to check on her. She had lifted the blanket, exposing her upper chest and he saw the mark. It was the same clover tattoo Doyle and his men sported, wearing on their wrists, only Emily's was on her chest, branded instead of tattooed. He felt more rage upon seeing the marking, knowing how much pain she had suffered.

_My Emily, so strong._

_My sweet Emily…lying unconscious as her body healed._

Giving her one final look, he left.

…

"Chantel Washington!" Morgan was smiling into the phone. "What have you been up to, babe?"

Hotch tried not to look up and watch Morgan as he scanned over the files, going over the case they had just taken in.

Hotch was getting angry by the moment. Luckily, it was just him and Morgan in the room. The ladies had decided to grab lunches for everyone before the briefing began. Dave and Reid were in the bullpen talking with the detectives working on the case.

Morgan was laughing huskily, his pearly whites gleaming. "Well sweetness, as soon as I get back to town I'll take you out for dinner. How's that?"

Hotch was shock; Morgan was still with Emily, as far as he knew. They were still coming into work together, leaving together. They had long chats over their desks as they worked on their files.

He knew that as it was getting to be an obsession. He wanted to make sure Emily was happy with Morgan. He wanted to be there the first time she was upset at Morgan, he wanted to be there at the first sign of their 'separation'.

He didn't want to see her upset. He wanted to see her smile and laugh. To be honest, he wanted to be the one to make her happy but she had chosen Morgan and he told himself that if Morgan was the one, then he was fine with it. He knew Morgan would pamper her. Then again, he knew of Morgan's reputation with women; no relationship of his had lasted more than a month! Hotch was afraid that that might happen to Emily, that he would ditch her when the month was up.

He appointed himself her watchdog, watching for signs Morgan would begin to display when he was bored with his latest. Right now was one of the signs; he was talking to another woman. And the way he was talking smoothly, Hotch knew that the itch to move on had arrived.

Damn you, Morgan! Emily deserved more than this! She deserved unconditional love. She deserved to be coddled, assuring her that the demons of her past had been purged. She deserved all a man could give her.

_Someone like you?_

He startled himself as he looked up when Morgan was laughing at what the lady on the other end was saying.

_Someone like you? _

He looked around, no one was looking at him, no one was talking to him, then who…?

He realized that it was coming from inside of him. Pretending to study a file, he thought furiously, _what do you mean someone like me?_

_You like her. Wait, that's not exactly correct, you love her. You worry about her, think about her all the time, watched her consistently and obsessively. I'm rather surprised no one had noticed so far or you'd be laughed at._

_Laugh at me? Why?_

_Because you really looked pitiful when you stare at her like a helpless whelp._

_Aaron, grow a pair will you? Talk to her; ask her how she is dong._

_But she and Morgan…_

_Yeah, Romeo over there is sweet talking to some Honey, making plans with her. And not just dinner plans. He is grinning like a damn fool and not once had he mention Emily._

_So, either you punch the shit out of Morgan for being an ass to Emily or just sit by your miserable self and watch Emily being disappointed in love. For once, stand up for her! Morgan is being a louse double timing Emily and you're just going to sit and listen?_

When Morgan ended his call, he was still smiling which irked Hotch even more.

Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore and stood up and went over to where the younger agent sat.

"What's up, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"What's up?" Hotch stared at him. "You have the nerve to ask me what is up?"

Morgan stared at him as if Hotch grew a pair of horns, "Hotch, what's going on? Did I do something?"

Seething, Hotch swung his right hand and it connected to Morgan's jaw hard. So hard it knocked him off his chair.

Dave and Reid, hearing the commotion, rushed in. "What the hell is going on?" Dave asked.

Morgan glared at Hotch as he rubbed his jaw, "Ask him," he pointed at their Unit Chief.

Dave turned to Hotch and was startled to see such anger emanating from him. "Hotch?"

Hotch shook his head, "Just teaching him a lesson."

"What the…what are you talking about?" Morgan had gotten up by then and tried to walk towards Hotch when Dave stepped in between them.

"You know why, Morgan." Hotch gritted his teeth. "Tell me you're not playing Emily."

"What?" Morgan stopped rubbing his jaw.

Reid and Dave were staring at Hotch. _What the hell is he talking about?_

"You and Emily, aren't you two seeing each other? And now, you're making plans with another woman?"

Reid and Dave turned to Morgan; Reid's eyes were wide, as well as his mouth. Dave's eyebrows were shot to his hairline.

"Me and Emily?" Morgan asked in amazement. "Hotch, there's nothing between Prentiss and I. I don't know where you get your facts but this is no it."

Hotch looked in disbelief, "You and Emily. Aren't you two…? I saw you two coming to work together for the last two weeks, and leaving at the same time."

Morgan shook his head, "Hotch, I think you're mistaken about something. I'm getting my apartment repainted and redecorated. Prentiss offered me a place to stay until it's done, that's all. There is nothing going on between us. I swear and you can ask her."

"That's it? Just bunking at her place?" Hotch asked.

"I swear, man." Morgan said. "Why?"

Now Hotch felt as if he was the asshole. He had just decked his subordinate and friend over nothing.

"Nothing. Um, I'm sorry about the punch." Hotch pointed at Morgan's jaw which as turning dark and slightly swollen.

"Is there something I should know? I think you owe me that much."

Dave moved away from his referee spot and now, standing next to Reid, he was intrigued.

_Why did he punch Morgan and accused him of cheating on Emily even though there was nothing to cheat about?_

Unless…hmm…the older agent looked at Hotch. The look of regret and remorse was evident but there was an underlying emotion he saw and Hotch was trying to bury.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you were being unfair to Emily, that's all." Hotch tried to return to his seat but Morgan was shaking his head.

"No, Hotch. You're hiding something and quit avoiding my question."

"I…" Hotch wanted to deny again, he just couldn't say it out loud, it was private. And they had an audience.

"Hotch, we've been working together for a long time, same as Reid and Rossi. I think you can trust us to keep it within ourselves whatever is bothering you." Morgan stated.

Reid and Dave nodded, they were eager to know what was up with Hotch, although Dave had an idea.

Sighing, Hotch knew they were not letting him go without an explanation. "I was jealous."

The three looked stunned. Jealous? Hotch?

They didn't speak for fear of breaking the mood.

Hotch continued, "I…you and Emily, you were together, and I thought you two were um…in a relationship." There, he said it, a sense of relief overcame him with that revelation.

"Wait, you were jealous because you think Emily and I… …?" Morgan shook his head, "Hotch, Emily is like my sister, and a good friend, that's all. She and I were never in a relationship. Not now or ever."

Hotch nodded, "I know, now. And again, I'm sorry for being presumptuous."

"Um, in order for you to be jealous," Reid piped in, "you must really love Emily…oh!" Reid's face slowly turned red.

Dave chuckled, "For a genius…you have a lot to learn in regards to the facts of life."

Morgan realized it as well as he began to laugh, and hard.

Hotch blushed slightly, "I'm glad you find it funny. You don't understand…"

"Oh I understand all right." Morgan said, still laughing. "You are in love with Prentiss!"

"Who's in love with Emily?" JJ said as she and Emily walked in with their lunches.

"Please tell me it's not Detective I-think-I'm-God's-gift-to-women Dotson. He just couldn't accept a no…Derek, what happen to your face?" Emily stared at his bruise.

The guys were silent. JJ and Emily looked up from what they were doing and frowned at each other.

"What's going on?" JJ asked as she scanned the guys' faces.

"Nothing. I…" Morgan shook his head.

"Well, Hotch punched him." Reid cut him off.

Emily and JJ turned their stunned gazes at their Unit Chief.

"Way to go, boy genius." Dave muttered.

"Hotch? What happened?" Emily asked.

Hotch didn't reply as he stood rooted.

"Why?" JJ asked around the room.

"Hotch thought Derek was playing around Emily, making a date with another woman as soon as we get home." Reid provided the information.

Emily frowned, _what?_ "Why did it matter to me?" She was still staring at Hotch.

"Okay kid, I think you've done enough, let's go get some drinks from the break room." Without waiting for the young agent to reply, Dave grabbed him and pulled him out of the room.

"Hotch? Derek? What is going on?" JJ asked again.

"Look JJ, uh, can you help me clean my face?" He looked from Hotch to Emily, and then he looked at JJ, giving her a telling look. JJ turned to see Hotch and Emily were staring at each other and she knew.

"Come on pretty face, let's get you clean up." JJ grinned as she shook her head at Morgan. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I'm starving just smelling all that Chinese food." They left the room quickly with JJ closing the door.

Emily and Hotch continued their stares until finally, Hotch sighed as he took a seat, his eyes now concentrating on the floor.

Emily took the chair next to him and sat down, facing him. "Something you want to tell me? I mean, the rest of the team had left us alone. It seemed they knew something I don't, and I suspect you know about whatever it is."

Hotch shook his head, "It's not as easy as it seems. I don't know where to begin." He ran his hand through his hair, avoiding her gaze.

"Why not at the beginning?"

"I don't even know where the beginning is," he tried to laugh but it came out awkwardly.

Emily didn't reply but kept her gaze on him.

"You know we didn't have a good relationship in the beginning, and it was my fault. For me, trust is an important thing and you entering the team the way you did certainly didn't give me that. But, eventually you did and a lot more. We have had a few bumps but I realized those bumps were caused by me. I gave myself a long talk and told myself that you were not what I thought you should be. You were…are unique and in so many ways, you are like me." He stopped for a moment to look at her, afraid to see her expression, afraid it would be that of disgust but was surprised that she was smiling.

Encouraged, he continued, "I began to pay more attention to you. I know it sounds as if I'm obsessive…well, maybe I am and I shouldn't because at that time, I was still married and later I was not. You become more intriguing and I valued your expertise all the more. At first, I was conscious to the fact that my obsession with you goes no further than my thoughts, what with the bureau policies. I tried. I kept telling myself to stay away from you but of course, working in the same team made that impossible so I tried to focus on something else. Until that week when you and I went to Kentucky for a board review, the drive was not an easy one for me with you sitting there the entire time."

Emily frowned; _he had feelings for me? I thought he hated me!_

"I know, it's quite unbelievable. Me. Obsessively attracted to my colleague."

"Hotch, it's not unbelievable." Emily said softly. "You're not the only one who's obsessively attracted to a colleague."

Hotch looked at her hard, "What are you saying, Emily?"

"I have feelings for you too. Way back then and it had not stopped. You're all I think about for the longest time. I thought I'd never have a chance with you, you being such a stickler for policies." She smiled shyly.

"You have…for me?" Hotch couldn't believe his ears. And then he began to laugh.

"Are you laughing at me?"

He shook his head quickly, "No! At myself. I thought you and Derek…"

Emily's eyes widened, "What? Derek and I? In a personal relationship. I'd as soon drown myself than to…Hotch, he is more a very good friend and a brother to me. I have never looked at him in that way." She laughed. "In fact, I can say you spoiled everything for me as far as other men are concerned."

"I don't understand…?"

"Don't you see, Hotch? You are everything I wanted in a man, and I compared you with every man I met and went out with. And none could compare. You set a very high standard."

Speechless, he blushed; _she thinks too highly of me!_

Emily blushed as well; she couldn't believe she told him that! She looked down at her shoes, afraid that he would laugh at her for being ridiculous.

"Emily," Hotch said.

She didn't look up.

Leaning forward, he tipped her chin up with his fingers. "Thank you. I am very grateful for how you think of me and I hope you'll give me the chance to prove it to you."

Emily saw his eyes, his dark and expressive eyes; they were full of passion…full of love.

A breath stuck in her throat as she watched him coming closer to her and then it happened.

He kissed her softly and sweetly. Oh so sweetly. His heart poured into the kiss.

He relished in the softness of her lips, of the hunger in her kiss as she responded to him. His heart sang delightfully.

They smiled as they kissed again, this time longer.

"Ahem!" Their kiss was broken up by the presence of the rest of the team. JJ tried to sound serious but her wide smile was evident, "Geez, aren't you guys done? I'm starving here!"

Emily and Hotch laughed as they stood up and faced them. "Please JJ, don't let us stop you." Hotch said as he grasped Emily's hand. "Um, Emily and I have some unfinished business." He pulled her with him, making for the door.

"Unfinished business? But I thought we're going to eat?" Reid asked as he watched the two leave.

"Spence," JJ began as she made her way to the food. "Just get over here and eat. And shut up."

"But JJ…" Reid was protesting as Dave shoved him. "Aren't they going to eat, too?"

"Oh, they will," Dave assured him laughingly, "when they are done."

"Done? Done with what? I don't understand, if they have unfinished business, that means we need to help."

"No!" Morgan exclaimed. "They definitely don't need our help, kid."

"Come on, Spence. Just sit down and eat your shrimp lo-mein." JJ pushed the container towards him.

"But…" he protested again.

"Reid, trust us. They don't need our help." Dave added. "They are …uh, they…oh shit, just eat your food, kid."

The End

.

Let me know what you think! Thanks greengirl82 for the prompt! It was fun!

Lizzie


End file.
